The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF13-42-4’. ‘UF13-42-4’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF12-58-2’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2013 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF13-42-4’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF13-42-4’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2013 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF13-42-4’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When compared to the female parent ‘UF12-58-2’, ‘UF13-42-4’ has large, deep red colored leaves and a compact branched habit, while ‘UF12-58-2’ has slightly smaller leaves colored deep red with distinct golden yellow margins and a less vigorous and more upright plant habit.
When ‘UF13-42-4’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘UF06-40-1’ (unpatented; trade name Big Red Judy®), both plants have large deep red colored leaves and stems, but ‘UF13-42-4’ is more brightly colored in both sun and shade conditions. Both plants have a vigorous growth habit, but ‘UF13-42-4’ is more highly branched and compact, resulting in more densely packed foliage than ‘UF06-40-1’. ‘UF13-42-4’ has not been observed to flower, whereas ‘UF06-40-1’ flowers profusely.